Way Down
by Elnora
Summary: HGSS -COMPLETE- Hermione has been tortured and tormented by the death eaters, this is her final fight to survive, or at least make the Boy who Lived live.. but it seems like there's no way out, and she will need a miracle to survive.. quick sad story.
1. Pain

A/N: Oh....Hi... this is my new fic.. I might have been a bit tipsy writing this. I might as well say this: I don't own Snape (dammit) or Mione as well. © by Rowling. I've corrected this myself and it's been beta'd. It's a sad quick story, but I really liked it when reading it again sober the morning after but I think it is a bit weird. I hope you don't find it too weird or dumbass. Enjoy.

* * *

**Way Down**

Chapter one 

Pain

'I'm Hermione Granger. 25 years old.. phew I'm getting _old_! I shook my head. But what the hell? I'll live. This got to be the worst day of my life. I was raped. I still feel like living, but it's weird. I feel like living but not letting anyone know about the real me. Maybe I could find out how to make an reincarnation. As a new person. Seems like the only way out after what has just happened. I do want to live. If I lean my head op a bit I'd might be able to eye Hogwarts. With people who I love. Oh...the pain.' She thought.

Hermione stared at her reflection, like in a mirror, of the water on the street, like talking to somebody she'd never know. She was very sad and confused. What could she do? She had been raped. She had been beaten up by that time so she was so fucked up that she didn't even regognise or remember the person who actually did this to her. Maybe the ones who beat me up. Death eaters she thought at once. Muggles? No it couldn't be. Or could did she know? She coughed some blood in her hand... what was she to do?

,,This can't happen...'' Hermione gasped by the pain of turning around, so she lay on her back, or so she convinced her self that she could. She placed her hand on the ground right next to her, but it collapsed as soon as she put strength into it. She landed where she was. She could feel that she managed to rise her legs so she had her butt in the air standing on her knees. She must have looked stupid she said to herself. These things went through her head.

'Okay I can do this. I can use my last powers, cause I have some left. He's right there. Oh my god! He IS right there. He was exhausted and he was half sleeping half smashed into pieces. Some one had been by to rescue me! But he or she had only managed to jinx the rapist a couple of times before he himself was killed by the others who got away... Or at least I think they did... he was killed by that bitch Lestrange... I clearly remember her foul face staring at me, while they molested me.

Before she knew of it she had risen before her rapist. But she couldn't kill him. She wouldn't. Evil begins evil.

,,I've never felt this way before. Why can't I kill him!! He's done great pain to me! Bastard and I hate him!'' She whimpered. ,,Bastard!'' She shrieked desperately hitting him. He was very much on the edge of dying.

Hermione fell onto the ground. She managed to, with her last strengths, to get to the her rescuer. It was Harry!

,,Harry! Harry wake up! You're not dead I know it'' She yelled

(when she says something its ,,'' but when she thinks/talks to herself its ' ')

,,Of course I-I'm not dead...mi..mione...'' He whispered. A Fireball small had been shot at him. It had hit him in his stomach and he was bleeding terribly.

,,Of course not! You're the boy who lived Harry, and you're loved!'' She gasped.

,,I am. I love you guys too. What have they done to you Hermione... Look you have to promise me to hold on.''

,,I'm not gonna leave you here Harry!'' Hemione said but was terrified by the sound of two running men.

,,Some one's coming Harry!'' She whispered desperately.

,,L-look Hermione. I can hold on! Just put me in the bushes. Another fireball will kill me, but not this... pitiful th-thing....'' He said trying to smile.

'I felt so out of space. This wasn't right. Life was no fairytale right, but it wasn't like this either!'

Her heart beat faster as she heard the steps approach. She could see two shadows in the light of their wands. 'Stupid as they thought they were if they thought they could come and kill us with wands alight like that and steps so alarming as that.' Hermione thought as she dragged Harry into the cover of the trees. Her powers were edged. The two persons had closed up on her. two men. She gasped for her self and fell bacwards into the close trees.

,,Do you think enyone's alive?'' a voice said.

,,No'' a voice sneered as respond.. SNAPE!! It could be no other. She whimpered at the thought at Snape as a death eater raping, killing... eating flesh. Her min was messing with her now. She could feel she couldn't think straight. 'Of course Death Eaters wouldn't eat their victims...or would they?' With the last spark of life she crawled into the woods. She noticed that Snape had heard the noise she had caused and followed her into the woods.

'No no no, this cannot be happening! Snape! His big strong hands grabbing me torturing me.' The thought of that gave Hermione new strength. She came the her feet. Her face was destroyed. Her nose was crooked and wet from blood. She reached the path. She looked back. No one was there. Oh no! Harry! Rather let her be killed than Harry... the wizardry world couldn't afford to loose him!

'My legs is too heavy. I'll never make it. I had to get back to Harry. I was his only hope now.' She was the only hope for the wizarding world not to turn dark. Her desperate and confused thoughts were as untrue as they were messed up. She threw herself into the woods again, landing in a perfect bush. Now a shadow was approaching. Probably Snape. She remembered hiding Harry perfectly, which gave her new strength. If she could knock Snape down she could probably get a good potion to rescue Harry with.

,,Stupify'' She said, not wanting the other death eater to hear her. The shadow fell to the ground. She laid there for a cuple of minutes before moving on. The strange death eater had not heard. She reach her hands into the dark garbbing a pair of boots. She slowly moved her hands upwards. She hadn't thought off what to do when she reached his crotch. She quietly moved over that spot.

She felt her belt and the potions there.

,,Unjinx me'' A whisper said.

'Right it wasn't Snape, but I'm sure the other one was Snape.' The woman must've followed her. Hermione jinxed her mouth to shut up. She grabbed her bottles, in her belt, opened it and smelled it. Of course she could smell which one was to heal serious wounds. She let the female death eater lay there on the ground totally unable to move one single inch and she crawled silently over the unsteady ground holding few lon breaks on her way to Harry.

Finally she caught him.

,,Her..''

,,Sssshhh'' Hermione said in a low whisper covering his mouth. She was so destroyed. Her body was having big trouble staying awake. She knew she was on her edge of dying.

,,Here Harry, I got a healing potions from a death eater that I knocked down.'' She whispered letting him drink the potion. His wound was healing so quick she could watch it heal.

,,You should take the other potion. What have they done to you, love?'' Harry asked, her suddenly feeling a lot better.

,,They...they toutured me and raped... I can't tell... Harry I'm sorry I'm close to die but I want you to know that your life is more important than my life. You're the one meant for killing Voldemort and you know it...''

,,Hermione! Don't you die on me! Don't you tell me My life is more important than yours!'' He said out loud but he regretted, cause a shadow approached.

,,Run Harry. Run! I'll regret my sacrifice if you do not at lest safe your self.'' She whimpered.

Harry stared at her but eyed a shadow. ,,It's Snape''

These words made Harry fled as fast as he could. Hermione tried to crawl after him. If she was lucky she died before Snape noticed her. She looked down at her robes. She was filled with blood. She could feel it hurting everywhere. Her body was destroyed. How could she ever forgive? The steps. She reached out her wand and pointed it at herself. No more torture:

,,Avada ka...''

**To be continued...**

**---**

A/N: **Please review!**

but PLEASE don't review if you have nothing better to say: ''your story is megacrap please don't ever write again.'' cus that's low.. constructive critism is of course welcome


	2. Life

Chapter two 

Life

,,Expilliarmus!'' He was quicker than she! This was the end of her.

,,Look, I don't know what you're up to, but you'll never succeed in your evil mischief!'' Snape yelled pointing his wand at her. She knew he couldn't identify her.

,,I'm not up to anything! please kill me instead of Harry! Give Harry a chance to live.'' Hermione whimpered desperately.

,,What??'' He said lowering his wand.

,,I know... I know... Give me my wand back... I...''Hermione knew her last powers were turning off now. She tried to open her eyes one last time but she only saw a shadow in front of her eyes grabbing her... but it was a gentle grab _not_ killing her or raping her. She wanted to live.

Hermione awoke coughing. She had been drinking a potion. She lay there with closed eyes for a minute. What if Snape was ready to rape her any minute she awoke? Suddenly she felt a gentle hand. A hand was caressing her! It held her in it's arms too! Was this harry? Yes! Yes it was Harry who had rescued her! She wanted to smile but her teeth was beaten up. Her mouth hurt badly. She opened her eyes and looked into two big black pools. She couldn't recognise him, but his eyes was beautiful.

,,Harry...?'' She whispered.

,,No... It's not Potter.'' A voice whispered back.

,,You have to let me go! I have to rescue Harry!'' She shrieked.

,,Look miss Granger.... Miss Granger...!'' He tried.

,,No let me go!'' It hurt every time she said anything.

,,Miss Granger listen!.... HERMIONE GRANGER LISTEN TO ME!!'' he yelled at her keeping her still. It was Snape who had yelled. She hadn't just agreed with herself that she wanted to realise that she had made a mistake about him, blaming him for being a death eater. He had saved her life. She laid in his arms silently.

,,You've saved his life for the second'th time this night! Isn't it about time somebody saved your life?'' he said furiously.

,,NO! Leave me alone!'' She shrieked, but she knew that Snape was saving her right now? Oh gods. Snape was... holding her... She lifted her hands to cover her face. Tears sparkled and then spread over her face like a waterfall.

,,I...I....you...'' She tried to say.

,,Let's get you home miss Granger. Your deeds have been enough to save the world... which it did.'' Snape said. ,,Come...'' He said and helped her to stand. She did well at first but her legs collapsed letting her body crack and fall to the ground again and yelp in pain.

,,Hermi... miss Granger!'' He said, but Hermione was too numb to notice. She didn't even want to make herself make the way back...

,,I can't do this... Severus...'' She whispered. She was pale.

,,Of course you can... Hermione!...''

'There was a break where he held on to me. It was so nice. I, me who thought he was a death eater.'

,,Severus... hold me.'' She said. She wanted to grab his hand but her own hand was destroyed. Several fingers were broken. Several fingers were missing. She was never going to be able to write again! She let out a gasp. Snape followed her way of thinking.

,,No need to worry...'' He said calmly. ,,I know some of the best healers of England.'' He said softly.

,,You know... You think you know someone...b-but...'' she caughed blood up in his robes. ,,Then...well it s-sounds stupid...but...theses things'll never go away.'' She whispered. He grabbed her left hand which was still in right shape.

,,I know... they won't... but I know that this would happen and that I would be facing a choice...'' Snape's voice trailed off.

,,What are you talking about?'' Hermione whispered. Snape grabbed her tighter and looked at her holding him close to her.

,,I love you Hermione...'' He whispered softly.

,,No... No you don't... You just do this to make me wanna live. Well, will of life isn't gonna make you surv...''

,,You do not believe me?'' Snape said and stared at her.

,,NO I DON'T! now leave me alone to die! Was my life really so miserable that I deserved this...I have a few wonderful things and... look at me now! Now I won't have ANY chance of...'' Hermione's voice trailed off. She was on the edge of death and she was lying in the arms of her potions master telling him her big disappointments of life?

,,Stop it! I... We need you! You're mind and soul is one of wizard kinds most precious possessions! Don't you get it!?'' Hermione realised he was talking about all these weird things just to keep her a live! She knew in the the end it was a matter of _wanting_ to live. If she gave up now, nothing could make her survive.

,,Severus.. I... don't leave me... I feel the same way... I love...'' Hermione could feel his finger's caressing her cheekbones. She felt like on the edge of fainting but was shaken alive when five or more wizards suddenly appeared by their side. Dumbledore was with them. Dumbledore yelled something... a spell or something. All became black, she felt her reincarnation as if she had a whole life to solve. Her thoughts sped through her head but she felt herself being safe in the arms of somebody... it was _Severus_... as the pain in her body seethed through she thought of her almost lost hand and her face being all beaten up... maybe they'd find a _cure_... She flew through what felt like several ages before landing again on Earth...

_end_

* * *

**Please review...**

should this story be rated R?


End file.
